


Light the Sun

by Siver



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: When Sylvando's down Dave can only do his best. Start of Sylv's chapter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Light the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 8

Dave paced the Stallion’s deck and threw worried glances toward the cabin. He’d felt fear when he landed on that beach and saw the colourful figure sprawled in the sand. Then it was relief enough to make his knees weak when he saw Sylv raise his head, as he ran toward him. Then fear again when he dropped back into the sand, all limp and unresponsive to his calls of ‘Sylv’. Still, he was alive, which was more than his deepest fears, not felt in years, tried to tell him, and he did his best to ignore them because this was _Sylv_ and nothing could bring _him_ down.

Not a bleedin’ thing, he reminded himself as he crossed the deck again. Sylv just needed his beauty sleep that was all. He was uninjured, so give him a little longer and he’d come bounding out of there in no time and they could set sail proper. But he’d been down all night and they were both early risers yet only he saw the sun rise this morning and a quick peek told him Sylv was still asleep. He let the morning drift by under the grey and gloomy skies and still the cabin remained silent.

Well, enough was enough. He couldn’t lie about all day with nothing in him but air. He’d get Sylv some food and get him back on his feet in no time.

When he had a tray all set he nudged open the door and was pleased to see Sylvando awake and sitting up. His joy dimmed as Sylvando barely glanced at his entrance and returned his gaze to the wall.

“Good to see ya awake, Sylv.”

“Hmm…”

“I brought you some food. Get somefink in ya, eh?” He gave him a worried look when there seemed to be no reply forthcoming. Even if his face wasn’t hidden behind his helmet Sylvando wouldn’t have noticed for how distant he appeared. “Sylv?”

Sylvando waved vaguely toward the small table beside his bed. “You can leave it there, honey. Thank you.” And his lips twitched up in the worst mask of a smile Dave had ever seen, especially on that face.

“Come on now, Sylv.” He said placatingly and set the tray down. “It looks bad, I’ll give ya that, but wot’s that ever mattered to us?”

Another long pause filled the cabin before Sylvando finally spoke again with a dull and lifeless voice. “I want to be alone… Please.”

Dave grimaced but backed out. Maybe he did just need some time. He could give him that much and there was nowhere in particular to go yet. He had the Salty Stallion drifting off the coast vaguely in the direction of Gondolia. No doubt once Sylv got his head on straight he’d know exactly where he wanted to go next. He only had to wait.

When he checked on Sylvando later that day he found him asleep again and his food barely touched. Dave wasn’t certain if he’d done anything more than shuffle it around the plate. He pulled up the blanket around Sylvando tucking him in more securely, took the food, left water, and hoped tomorrow would be better. It had to be.

It wasn’t much better. He did manage to convince Sylvando to eat, or maybe simple hunger had, but while food went in words weren’t doing much in the way of coming out and he remained conspicuously absent from his usual places on the deck.

“I was givin’ our next course some thought,” Dave tried to silence.

“Some more food?”

“None o’ this is over yet.”

“’Ow ‘bout we find a port soon? Put on a show. Some folks sure could use a smile now.”

Sylvando looked away at that, pained, and Dave fell silent. If _that_ didn’t get anything out of him, what now?

Change came on the third day. Dave stood at the wheel, still feeling the heady relief as the Stallion cut through the waves on a steady course to Gondolia.

It was nearly relief to rival that on the beach when he found Sylvando on the deck where he ought to have been all along. It was another plummet to worry when he spoke and he tried to _give up_. “Nothing.” “Nobody.” Maybe his hand hadn’t been the kindest idea, but he damn well knew sometimes a short sharp shock was the only way to clear such rubbish. He was the most… the most _someone_ , the most present and lively person Dave had ever met. And he’d meant every word and seeing the light shine again in Sylv’s eyes made the last two days of gloom and worry worth it. Now they were back in business. He had the comfortable feel of wood under his hands. The wind blew them along and Sylvando stood at the prow. Everything was as it should be.

They’d spread some light around, see this gloomy old world brought back up some again, find their friends. And then, oh and then… Dave cracked his knuckles. This Lord of Shadows would get what was coming to him.


End file.
